Vickie Bennett
Victoria "Vickie" Bennett była uczennicą Liceum im. Roberta E. Lee i ofiarą Katherine von Swartzschild. Została brutalnie zabita przez Klausa, w części Mrok. Przedtem była dziewczyną Dicka Cartera, lecz rozstali się po zdarzeniu na cmentarzu. Przez pewien czas przyjaźniła się z Bonnie, Meredith i Sue. Była uważana za niestabilną psychicznie oraz emocjonalnie, co spowodowały liczne ataki wampira. Wygląd Vickie była wzrostu Eleny. Miała falowane jasnobrązowe włosy (później z ciemnoblond pasemkami) i brązowe oczy. Jej cera była jasna, a paznokcie niedbale obgryzione. Osobowość Zanim Vickie została zaatakowana przez Katherine von Swartzschild, była popularną dziewczyną w Liceum im. Roberta E. Lee i miała za sobą już wiele związków z uczniami. Według słów Bonnie była „taką lalunią zadającą się z łobuzami”. Często chichotała, a jej zachowanie można było określić jako głupiutkie. Po tym, jak stała się ofiarą wampirzycy, Vickie zmieniła się na lepsze. Stała się wrażliwsza i przede wszystkim porzuciła niewłaściwe towarzystwo. Niestety, również jej delikatna psychika uległa zmianie, sprawiając, że niektórzy uznali ją za chorą. Dziewczyna była łatwo wykorzystywana przez innych do posługiwania. Seria książek |-|Przebudzenie= Vickie opuściła szkolną zabawę razem z Dickiem, Tylerem i Eleną, by udać się na cmentarz. Cała czwórka dotarła do grobowca Thomasa oraz Honorii Fellów, gdzie panna Bennett użyła swej szminki, by domalować pomnikom zmarłych wąsy i nos klauna. Robiąc to, chichotała z zabawy, jaką czerpała. Została na miejscu z Dickiem, podczas gdy Tyler zgodził się zabrać Elenę do domu. Kiedy wciąż przebywali w krypcie, zostali zaatakowani przez tajemniczą siłę, która odebrała Dickowi przytomność i zadała kilka niewielkich ran Vickie. Dziewczyna ubrana tylko w cienką, białą halkę, mająca potargane włosy, uciekła. Niemal wpadła pod samochód Matta jadącego wraz z Bonnie i Meredith na poszukiwanie Eleny. Vickie ostrzegała ich przed nadchodzącym zagrożeniem, opisując, co jej się przytrafiło, ale oni jej nie uwierzyli. Płącząc, dziewczyna przekonywała ich o tym, co się stało i wyjaśniła, dokąd udała się Elena. Na jej niemal nagich plecach widoczne były pręgi jakby po zadrapaniu pazurami kota, a język Vickie był przygryziony. Kiedy została ona wypuszczona ze szpitala, lekarz nakazał jej matce opiekować się nią w domu. Elena, Bonnie oraz Meredith odwiedziły ją, chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat ataku. Panna Bennett początkowo wydawała się otumaniona przez leki uspokajające, lecz gdy Elena zadała jej pytanie, zaczęła przeraźliwie krzyczeć, gwałtownie kręcić głową, jednocześnie wymachując rękami w powietrzu. Dziewczyny złapały ją w celu unieruchomienia, a stytuację zażegnała matka Vicki, która kazała jej gościom odejść. Wciąż histerycznie się zachowująca nastolatka zdążyła jeszcze powiedzieć Elenie, iż jest jedną z nich. |-|Walka= Ludzie mówili o Vickie, że bierze leki psychotropowe i jeździ do psychiatry, co miało wyjaśniać jej nieobecność w szkole od dnia imprezy. Pewnego dnia jednak dziewczyna pojawiła się na stołówce. Elena określiła ją jako bladą i cichą, o pogniecionym ubraniu oraz wzroku jak spłoszony jelonek. Po jakimś czasie Vickie wyszła na środek, a jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się - stała się bardziej cyniczna niż przygaszona. Dziewczyna zaczęła rozpinać swój sweter w niepokojący dla obseratorów sposób. Przez cały czas rozglądała się wokół. Zdjęła wierzchnią część garderoby, a następnie buty i bluzkę. Została otoczona przez zaciekawionych uczniów, którzy skandowali „Idź na całość!”. Zaniepokojona tą sytuacją Elena podeszła do Vickie i dotknęła ją. Wówczas oczy dziewczyny otworzyły się szeroko jak u przestraszonego zwierzęcia, a ona sama po raz drugi krzyknęła do panny Gilbert, oskarżając ją o bycie „jedną z nich”. Vickie uciekła i została zabrana przez policję. |-|Szał= Ojciec Vickie tak jak ojcowie innych uczniów zaatakowanych przez Stefano, oskarżył Salvatore o napaść na jego córkę. Razem postanowili wymierzyć mu sprawiedliwość, ale zostali zatrzymani przez Alarica Saltzmana, który namawiał pana Bennett, by pozwolił dziewczynie spotkać się z nim na jego sesjach terapeutycznych. |-|Mrok= Na życzenie Bonnie, Caroline niechętnie zgodziła się zaprosić Vickie na przyjęcie urodzinowe - niespodziankę dla Meredith. Już po wejściu dziewczyn do domu Forbesów, gospodyni zaczęła usługiwać się Bennettówną, polecając jej wykonać zdjęcie przyjaciółek bez jakiegokolwiek słowa uprzejmości. Po błysku flesza, Vickie poruszyła się niespokojnie - jak przestraszone zwierzę. Później koleżanki poruszyły temat śmierci, a ona szeptem powiedziała swoją opinięna ten temat, która przeraziła towarzyszki. W trakcie rozmowy, Bonnie wyznała zebranym, że śniła jej się Elena, próbująca przekazać jej jakąś wiadomość. Caroline wpadła na pomysł, by wykorzystać tabliczkę do seansów spirytystycznych jej rodziców. Wysłała po nią Vickie, która zaczęła przeraźliwie krzyczeć. Gdy koleżanki przyszły, by sprawdzić, co się stało, chwyciła się Meredith, a następnie powiedziała im, że coś znajdującego się w szafie złapało ją za talię. Po sprawdzeniu mebla, okazało się, że nic tam nie było, co uspokoiło dziewczynę, która sama siebie uznała za głupią. Podczas seansu spirytystycznego skontaktowały się z duchem Eleny, która nakazała im opuścić ten dom jak najszybciej, ponieważ czai się w nim coś złego. Nagle wszystkie światła zgasły. Przerażone dziewczyny postanowiły razem wydostać się z mieszkania, lecz przez rozdzieliły się, by Caroline mogła odnaleźć wyjście. Coś dziwnego chwyciło rękę Bonnie, a Meredith puściła dłonie pozostałych koleżanek, pomagając jej uwolnić się od uścisku futrzastej łapy. Po chwili usłyszały dźwięk wbiegania po schodach, przepełnione paniką krzyki Sue: „Vickie, gdzie jesteś?! Nie.. Vickie, nie! Nie!” oraz odgłos tłuczonego szkła, dlatego pośpieszyły na górę, gdzie zastały skamieniałą ze strachu Vickie, stojącą przed całkowicie zniszczoną szklaną ścianą. Dziewczyna nie reagowała na własne imię, dlatego Bonnie zajrzała jej w oczy. ''„Źrenice miała tak zwężone, że przypominały łebki szpilek. Chwytała powietrze krótkimi, płytkimi haustami, jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się gwałtownie.”' Okazało się, że ktoś zrzucił Sue na ziemię przez wybite okno, powodując jej natychmiastową śmierć. Policja zabrała Vickie, a wielu ludzi oskarżało ją o zabicie Sue ze względu na jej złą formę psychiczną, jednak Matt, Meredith i Bonnie odrzucili taki scenariusz, decydując się na sprowadzenie do Fell's Church Stefano, który przebywał we Włoszech z Damonem. Bracia Salvatore niebawem przybyli do miasteczka i udali się do domu Bennettów. Stefano namówił Vickie, która po ostatnich wydarzeniach była w jeszcze gorszym stanie, by zaprosiła go do środka, a ona pozwoliła mu wejść. Zapowiedziała jednak, że ten, kto zabił Sue, przychodzi do niej w snach i dopadnie także jego. Przyznała, iż w tych koszmarach napastnik jest jedynie cieniem bez twarzy. Wampir użył swych mocy, by przekonać ją do przypomnienia sobie tego, co się zdarzyło na urodzinach Meredith, ale dziewczyna ponownie dostała ataku. Krzycząc, powiedziała, iż ów napastnik wygląda jak diabeł. Opisała go jako blondyna ubranego w stary prochowiec o niebieskich oczach. Przypomniała sobie też, co dokładnie stało się w domu Caroline - morderca zaatakował ją, ale Sue odciągnęła przyjaciółkę, dlatego to ona została wypchnięta z balkonu. Vickie ponownie zaczęła krzyczeć, że będzie następna. Samoczynnie wyszła z transu, a wiele przedmiotów w jej pokoju uległo tajemniczemu zniszczeniu. Na lustrze dziewczyny pojawił się napis czerwoną, jaskrawą szminką: ''„Dobranoc, kochanie”'. Stefano podarował Vickie werbenę, by mogła się chronić przed umysłową kontrolą, lecz ona oznajmiła mu, że i tak nic to nie da. Przyjaciele postanowili opiekować się dziewczyną, wymieniając się strażą przed jej domem. Gdy przyszła zmiana Damona, reszcie udało się schwytać Tylera Smallwooda w pułapkę i wyciągnąć z niego, iż napastnikiem jest jeden ze Starszych - potężny wampir o imieniu Klaus, jak również że najprawdopodobniej w tym czasie atakuje on dom panny Bennett. Zanim dotarli na miejsce, dziewczyna zmarła. Policja ogłosiła, że przyczyną jej śmierci było samobójstwo, a Vickie zabiła się, tnąc swą skórę nożyczkami. Dotąd niebieskie ściany jej pokoju przybrały czerwony, krwawy kolor. Ludzie w mieście uwierzyli w tę wersję, uzasadniając ją tym, że po zabiciu Sue, o które nadal oskarżano Vickie, wyrzuty sumienia dały jej się we znaki i postanowiła skończyć ze sobą. Stefano był wściekły na brata, którego zadaniem była ochrona dziewczyny. Przez chwilę walczyli, lecz zostali rozdzieleni przez Matta. Damon odszedł, pozostawiając brata w smutku i poczuciu winy za dopuszczenie do śmierci niewinnej dziewczyny. |-|Północ= Za sprawą Eleny, Niebiański Sąd zgadza się na powrót do żywych istot, które zginęły przez Klausa i Katherine, w tym także i Vickie. Ciekawostki *W serialu jej postać zastępuje Vicki Donovan. Kategoria:Postacie z powieści Kategoria:Ludzie z powieści Kategoria:Uczniowie LiREL